clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe talk:Club Penguin Fanon for Newbies
We need to sort out who writes who, and what should be inside the guide. I will be mostly writing around making an article, signatures, talk pages, codes & all that. Explorer can choose what he wants to do, possibly templates, media-wiki, protection... and basically all the complicated stuff! Happyface can do whatever he wants to do, and stuff with images, links, the shoutbox & all that blah! If you have any ideas on what to include in the guide that hasn't been written in the guide/to be written in the guide, please suggest your ideas below, and the three of us (me, Happyface & Explorer) will discuss it. Please keep this talk page clean & organized! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:00, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Below is an example on how to send in an idea. Idea name Some stuff abut the idea. RESPONSES BELOW! NOT SEPARATED BY INDENT! People, focus! Guys, don't rush to make all the chapters! We have to work on each chapter one by one to make this page its best quality! Please don't edit Chapter 2. Focus on Chapter 1 and how to teach new users about syntax. I think we should go into HTML tags next. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:24, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Isn't syntax the rules? I was confused on what syntax meant, that's why I skipped it. That's fair enough, right? -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:29, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Syntax is wikicode. The text that we use to make links and bolded text and such. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) That's not as important than creation articles. That should be Chapter 2, and the current Chapter 2 will be moved to Chapter 3. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) No, it's the first thing that new users need to know. You can't write a good article without knowing your syntax. Do you really expect them to know how to fill in an infobox or bold text if they don't even know what a template is and how to use HTML tags? ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:38, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Good point. You write it, then. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 19:41, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Gladly. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 19:49, November 22, 2009 (UTC) RE: How to Parody *Use this excellent link to show how to parody. I wrote it!! --† This is Serious Business! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) THE SYSTEM IS BROKE, DEAL WITH IT! † 20:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) * Thanks TurtleShroom! When we write it, we'll be sure to extract from some of that! -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 22:13, November 22, 2009 (UTC) HOW TO AVOID AN EGO I might do it, what chapter should it be? Honestly, people are giving their characters too much ego. --[[User:Happyface414|☺'Happyface'☺]] [[User talk:Happyface414| Talk 2 Meh!!]] 02:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC)